The present technology relates to an image sensor, an imaging apparatus and a live body imaging apparatus, in particular to an image sensor which is capable of creating optimal spectral characteristic, an imaging apparatus and a live body imaging apparatus.
In a known image sensor such as CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, generally, a pixel is configured including, with respect to a single photodiode, a single color filter and a single on-chip lens are disposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-232595). On the other hand, there is another known pixel is configured including, for example, with respect to plural photodiodes, a single color filter is disposed, and outputs from the plural photodiodes are added (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-28423).